


La Dulzura

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabbles, First Kiss, Fluff, Free Verse, Friendship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Tags May Change, read the tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Historias cortas o Drabbles de algunas parejas del universo de Cobra Kai y Karate Kid.Si por alguna razón alguna pareja te incomoda no leas el capítulo.No Beta pero acepto ofertas !
Relationships: Bobby Brown/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese & Terry Silver, Miguel Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Terry Silver/Ponytail
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. El Terremoto Johnny/Daniel

Pasar el sábado castigado en un salón junto a Larusso era como una pesadilla de las que no puedes despertar.Pero Johnny estaba tan despierto como el pequeño gusanillo italiano que solo servía para arruinar su vida.

-Esto es ridículo- Dijo Johnny por lo bajo.Podria estar en la playa o en el cine con sus amigos pero no, estaba ahí con el bocón de Daniel Larusso y todo por una pelea que el no inicio. El pequeño psicópata fue el que puso tachuelas en su asiento y el conecto un puño a su mandibula.Aun con aquel moretón en la cara el maldito tenía la osadía de sonreír, mostrando esos odiosos dientes del frente ridículamente largos.

-Deja de lamentarte hombre , tu fuiste el que decidió atacarme - Daniel como siempre no se podía quedar callado y para colmo seguía con esa expresión estupida que Johnny odiaba.

-Callate o te emparejó el otro lado..- Murmuró el rubio , ojos fijos en el otro.

Daniel iba a contestar cuando de repente su pupitre y el de Johnny comenzaron a temblar. 

-¿¡Qué rayos!?- Exclamó Daniel asustado. El era de New Jersey y los terremotos no eran algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado Johnny si, pero aún así no dejaba de sentirse asustado por ellos.

-¡Vamos! Hay que salir de aquí y meternos en otro lugar - Johnny olvido por un momento su rencilla con la pequeña amenaza castaña y sin pensarlo lo agarro metiéndose con el debajo del escritorio vacío que había en el salón.Daniel cerro los ojos y se acurruco en el pecho del rubio.Y si no fuera porque este también estaba asustado lo hubiera empujado o se hubiera burlado de el.Pero no, lo abrazó y el también cerró los ojos. 

Después de un pequeño rato el sismo pasó pero los chicos continuaban en la misma posición. Daniel abrazado a Johnny con su cara escondida en su pecho y Johnny rodeandolo protectoramente con sus brazos. 

-Um...ya pasó Larusso- Dijo el rubio al darse cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que estaba con su rival.

Daniel no dijo nada , se levantó y miro el salón.Salvo a los libros tirados en el suelo y uno que otro pupitre tambien, todo estaba en orden.El maestro encargado de su detención entró al salón un tanto calmado y luego de asegurarse que los chicos estuvieran bien llamo a sus padres.

-Una palabra de esto a alguien y te convierto en carne molida- Le amenazó el rubio a la salida de la escuela.

Daniel simplemente sonrió y se montó en su bicicleta. El rubio ya en su auto cerró los ojos y tomó el frente de su camiseta y lo olió,todavía tenía el aroma de la pequeña plaga y por alguna extraña razón eso le gustó mucho.


	2. Cerca del Rio Terry& Kreese

A veces Kreese pensaba que Terry no tenía noción del peligro. El flacuchento chico era tan discreto como un toro corriendo en una tienda de porcelana china.

"No fue mi culpa quedarme dormido .." Protesto mientras lavaba la ropa del pelotón en el río , era su castigo por llegar tarde a formación .Por suerte el capitán confiaba en Kreese y lo asignó a supervisar al chico.

"Terry, te la pasas leyendo historietas y no duermes lo suficiente.Ya no eres un niño" Kreese hizo una pausa y se sentó junto a el.Era una tarde calurosa y el río se veía genial.Estaba tentado a darse un chapuzón pero al ver lo turbia que estaba el agua , desistió y se limitó a quitarse las botas y mojarse un poco los pies. 

"Tu no eres mi madre aunque , no me molestaría si lo fueras" Terry sonrió y Kreese lo golpeó con una pieza de ropa enjabonada.El chico río y tomo otra golpeando a Kreese y muy pronto hicieron un desastre allí y estaba a punto de oscurecer.

"¿Crees que el capitán se de cuenta que no la lave toda?" Preguntó el menor un tanto preocupado. El jabón era limitado y además, el río no lucia limpio. Todo era turbio y dudoso en aquel horrible y caluroso lugar.

"No le diré además, como quiera todos olemos mal aquí " 

Terry río y agarro la canasta de ropa , siguiendo a Kreese atraves de la espesa jungla.


	3. Hamburguesas y Netflix  Johnny/Miguel

Johnny comía tan bien como un niño de dos años sin modales.El hombre tenía salsa en las comisura de su boca y Miguel estaba seguro que aquello era mayonesa en la punta de su nariz.

"Como te dije niño, vas a caminar en poco tiempo todas esas tonterías de hippies son engaños" Dio otra gran mordida a su hamburguesa y al notar que tenía los dedos sucios se los limpió en la flanela.

"Sensei mire como se ha puesto " Miguel saco de su mochila unas toallas mojadas de bebé. Su madre insistía que las llevará siempre consigo desde que andaba en silla de ruedas.Miguel limpio el rostro del rubio quien lo miraba entre extrañado y avergonzado .El sabia que no tenía modales al comer de hecho, Sid muchas veces lo golpeó por su forma desordenada de consumir sus alimentos por eso casi siempre comía solo en su cuarto o auto.

"Dame, yo lo hago " Johnny no parecía molesto más bien ruborizado porque nadie , excepto su madre lo trataba con ternura.Limpio su cara y luego fue al baño a lavarse bien las manos.Cuando regreso Miguel ya había recogido la mesa.

"¿Quiere ver una película?" Ofreció acercándose con rapidez a Johnny.El rubio asintió y ambos se acomodaron en el sofá, cerca uno del otro muy concentrados en la tableta de Miguel.

"Podríamos ver esta.." Johnny señaló "Enter the Dragon" la había visto ya otras seis veces pero a Miguel no le molestaba ponérsela, ver al rubio sonreír y hablar animadamente sobre la trama le daba una sensación de normalidad y paz.

Johnny se acomodó y Miguel se recostó contra su pecho , lo hizo sin darse cuenta o quizás porque lo necesitaba. Su sensei no dijo nada y el respiro tranquilo y pulso el botón de play.

*** 

Miguel se quedó dormido o eso parecía pues al despertar seguía sobre el pecho de su sensei quien ahora miraba la televisión, su tableta estaba sobre la mesa.

"¿Dormiste bien niño?" 

"Si, creo que no había dormido así de bien en días" Miguel estaba aún sobre su pecho y la verdad no pensaba moverse de ahí y al parecer Johnny tampoco tenía intención alguna de que se fuera, pues lo acercó aún más a el y ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo eran ellos dos, uno cerca del otro mirando un programa de baile que Miguel estaba seguro el rubio solo miraba para admirar el físico de las concursantes.


	4. San Valentin Bobby Brown/Daniel Larusso

Daniel odiaba San Valentin porque siempre estaba peleado con su chica o la que le gustaba estaba con otro como era el caso en ese preciso momento , Ali estaba con Johnny y para rematar tenía la distintiva chaqueta del rubio puesta mientras este lo miraba triunfante.

Daniel tomó su libro de cálculo y se fue a su clase de matemáticas y casi no nota el sobre rosado que cayó del mismo y aterrizó delante de sus zapatos.

El chico abrió el sobre escondiéndose un poco en el casillero .Ya Johnny , Ali y el resto de sus idiotas amigos no estaban.El sobre tenia una tarjeta muy bonita y unas pegatinas de dulces que también olían al respectivo bombón o caramelo que representaban.La tarjetita con dos osos pandas abrazados decia la cursi frase de "¿Quieres ser mi Valentine?" justo atrás en una letra bastante masculina había escrito un mensaje corto.

"Después de salir de la escuela estaré en el parque cercano a tu casa" Molesto porque estaba seguro de que aquello tenía que ser una broma de Johnny y sus secuaces Daniel tiró la tarjeta a la basura pero no las pegatinas, eran muy bonitas y se verían geniales en su cuaderno.

****

Daniel encontró otro sobre similar en su casillero una vez fue a recoger sus cosas para irse a su casa.Cerca de la escalera estaba Bobby Brown , quien lo miraba de la misma forma extraña que lo hacía desde que sucedió el incidente de Halloween.Daniel debía admitir algo aún cuando no confiaba en el chico : Bobby era diferente a ellos, siempre era amable con el aún cuando los otros lo molestaban y a veces le sonreía cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos.Daniel abrió la tarjeta y vio una pequeña pareja de ardillas sobre un enorme corazón rojo. Si aquello se trataba de una broma esta era demasiado elaborada.Casi tira la tarjeta a la basura cuando de repente alguien le hablo por la espalda

"Daniel.." 

Era Bobby Brown y estaba solo por algún milagro o situación que Daniel no iba a averiguar.

"Muy bonita broma jaja se que Johnny te mando a dejarme estas cosas" Le dijo de una forma un tanto burlona aunque en realidad una parte suya sabía que las intenciones de Bobby eran genuinas, este no dejaba de ser una cobra.

"Entiendo si piensas mal de mi, siento haberte molestado Daniel" ¿Acaso Bobby estaba triste? El chico estaba a mitad de camino cuando sintio a alguien sostenerse de su brazo. 

"Esta bien, pero si es una de las bromas de Johnny te juro que.." Bobby nunca supo lo que Daniel le haría aunque no importaba, el chico hablaba demasiado siempre así que Bobby lo calló con un beso.

"¿Te parece que bromeo?" 

Daniel negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para darle otro beso.Esta vez Bobby lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo levantó un poco del suelo.Aquello definitivamente no era una broma.

"Bueno, te creo pero ¿Qué van a decir tus amigos eh? Ellos me odian casi me matan la otra vez ¿Recuerdas ? ¿Eh? " 

Bobby se quitó el jacket rojo y prácticamente se lo puso a Daniel mientras tomaba la mochila del chico y la suya con una mano , con la otra sostenía la de Daniel .

"No importa , no seremos ni los primeros ni los últimos además pienso salirme de las cobras ¿No le molestaría a Miyagi tenerme en su dojo ?" 

Daniel le aseguro que nada le gustaría más a Miyagi que tenerlo de alumno.


	5. We belong together Terry Silver/Ponytail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo me moría por un fic de Ponytail/ Terry Silver. Pony me parecía muy divertido y atrevido, los chicos lo adoraban , fue tan triste lo que le pasó..
> 
> Terry era muy diferente en Vietnam en comparación a su personalidad magnética y sus formas psicópatas en la tercera película. Durante Nam era una ramita inocente (o al menos así lo note yo) 
> 
> Gracias por el apoyo , de verdad 😘

Terry dejó escapar un gruñido de molestia.Extrañaba mucho escuchar radio , las voces de los locutores y la música bonita , romántica.Para colmo la maldita tienda de campaña dejaba entrar mosquitos que más bien parecían misiles y no lo dejaban dormir.

"¿Que te pasa ramita? ¿Tienes tu periodo ?" Pony apareció de repente pegándole un susto.

"No, es solo...que extraño oír musica " Terry quiso golpearse así mismo por admitir algo así frente a Pony para quien todo era una broma.

"Puedo cantarte unas canciones ,solía ser el alma de la fiesta allá en mi pueblo " Pony subió y bajó las cejas , su sonrisa era dulce no burlona y Terry se sintió raro.

"No, debes querer algo a cambio y no pienso darte mis galletas de chocolate " 

"¡Pero son tan ricas,! especialmente cuando las como delante de ti pero no, no quiero tus galletas quiero que bailes conmigo mientras canto" Pony parecía hablar en serio (dentro de lo serio que podía ser el chico) Y para demostrarlo tomo a Terry por la cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo mientras entonaba una dulce melodía.

_  
_You're mine and we belong together  
Yes, we belong together,for eternity ____

____You're mine, your lips belong to me  
Yes, they belong to only me,for eternity ____ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____La voz de Pony era muy hermosa , se parecía mucho a la de Buddy Holly .Terry descubrio que le gustaba ser abrazado y mimado y más cuando en su día a día solo recibía gritos del capitán y a veces Johnny le daba su coscorron.El único que parecía de alguna forma tratarlo con un poco más de 'cariño' era Ponytail._ _ _ _ _

"¿Te canto otra?" Pony tenía los labios cerca de su oído y Terry sintió cosquillas en todo su cuerpo cuando comenzó a cantarle muy suavecito "Goodnight Sweetheart " Terry comenzó a sollozar instantáneamente.

"No te burles, mi madre solía cantarmela cuando pequeño me trae recuerdos " El sabía que las explicaciones no servían de mucho y Pony era un diablillo que no dejaba pasar nada.

"No lo haré, tengo voz de angel así que no esperaba menos de ti ramita" Terry río con el chico, de una tienda cercana los mandaron a callar .

"Bien, gracias por las canciones " 

"Terrance, puedes golpearme si quieres pero ¿Te puedo dar un beso?" Terry pensó era otra de sus tonterías .Pony besaba a Kreese en las mejillas y a el en la frente por molestarlos así que, le dijo que si.

El beso no fue en la frente ni en las mejillas. Pony tenía sus labios conectados a los suyos y su lengua acariciaba los mismos, buscando una invitación para adentrarse en su boca hasta que por fin la consiguió .Terry gimio un poco entre sorprendido y embriagado por el calor , las canciones y ese hombre /niño de cola de caballo que hacía sus pesados días menos horribles.

"Será nuestro secreto Terry si tu quieres, claro, ni siquiera Johnny tiene porque saberlo" Le susurró Pony abrazandolo contra su cuerpo como cuando estaban bailando.

"Nos mataría si supiera" Estaban aún uno cerca del otro.Terry memorizo las pecas de Pony , no recordaba que las tuviera.

"Kreese llora cuando su novia le escribe umm..mañana lo molestare con eso " Pony dijo riéndose bajito , tenía el rostro escondido en el cuello de Terry.

"Pony ¿Porque me besaste? Digo ni tu ni yo somos..." Terry se mordió el labio, no quería arruinar lo que sea que ambos tuvieran en aquella tienda de campaña pero necesitaba saber a que se refería Terry cuando dijo "Será nuestro secreto" 

"Bien, te besé porque me pareces un encanto ramita y también porque te quiero" El chico le dio un beso rápido a Terry y se acostó en su bolsa de dormir. 

"¿Pony?" 

"¿Hmm?" 

"Yo también te quiero "


End file.
